O Diário De Um Fã
by iPsychO
Summary: "O que você faria se pudesse passar um tempo junto do seu ídolo?"- Eu nunca soube direito o que responder; mesmo agora, depois de ter realizado o sonho de conhecer meu ídolo de perto - por causa da promoção -, não saberia como responder. - Repostagem.


**Autor:** iPsychO e Ivys.

**Beta: **Eu, ela e o Word. -qss

**Gênero:** Romance; Comédia; Amizade / UA.

**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen - PadAckles.

**Categoria:** Real Person Slash (RPS).

**Avisos:** Romance entre dois homens, se não gosta NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer:** A Amy, o Sr. Andrew, a Alicia e a Sra. Akemi nos pertencem. Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles pertencem um ao outro - e a mim e a Ivys, na ilha da fantasia -, Misha Collins e os outros personagens que aparecem nessa fanfic podem ficar pra vocês. :)

**Sinopse:** Uma promoção em uma rádio de rock; uma frase escolhida e, como premio a realização do sonho de qualquer fã: Um mês na companhia de seu ídolo.E a famosa pergunta que todos faziam: "O que você faria se pudesse passar um tempo junto do seu ídolo?"Eu nunca soube direito o que responder; mesmo agora, depois de ter realizado o sonho de conhecer meu ídolo de perto – por causa da tal promoção –, não saberia como responder... Já que nunca imaginei que esse único mês que passei perto dele viraria minha vida de cabeça para baixo.

**Notas Iniciais:** E aí povoo! Aqui é a PsychO de novo. Não sei se vocês lembram dessa fic, mas ela já foi postada aqui, porém algum ou alguma infeliz a denunciou e o site excluiu a fic. Alguns leitores daqui fizeram uma conta no outro site em que continuamos a postá-la, mas outros não fizeram o mesmo. Então, agora que pararam de denunciar fanfics RPS e agora que eu tomei vergonha na cara e mandei a preguiça embora, estou repostando a fanfic que eu e a Ivys escrevemos com muito amor, carinho, empolgação e alegria para todos vocês.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

O som da música que vinha do quarto de seu filho estava tão alto, que Sharon quase não ouviu o toque do telefone. Felizmente eles agora moravam em uma casa, pois se ainda estivessem no antigo apartamento, as reclamações dos vizinhos seriam imensas. Imaginem um rapaz aos dezoito anos, fanático por rock e que só ouvia suas músicas preferidas, em um volume que até na lua se poderia ouvir. Este era seu filho.

- Alô

_- Oi tia Sharon, nem vou perguntar se o Jay ta aí, porque já deu pra ouvir que está._ – disse Alice rindo.

Alicia Katsu era filha de uma de suas melhores amigas e era também a melhor amiga de seu filho. Os dois tinham a mesma idade, cresceram juntos, estudaram na mesma escola e não se desgrudavam um do outro.

- Já vou chamá-lo Alice. Dê-me um minuto.

Precisava urgentemente comprar placas de isopor e isolar o som daquele quarto – pensou Sharon enquanto se aproximava do quarto do filho. Bateu na porta por puro reflexo, já que sempre o fazia, mas é claro que ninguém ouviria por isso a abriu em seguida.

Parou na entrada, captando com apenas um olhar toda a cena que se desenvolvia naquele cômodo. Jared estava em pé, em cima da cama, com uma vassoura na mão, usando-a como um microfone, cantando e dançando a música que agora ecoava por toda a casa. No chão à sua volta, livros, cadernos, canetas, lápis, e papéis, muitos papéis, estavam espalhados, como se tivessem sido levados até ali por um vendaval.

Ao vê-la, Jared pulou da cama e correu até o aparelho de som, diminuindo o volume.

- Oi mãe! – disse ele com seu melhor sorriso.

Sharon também sorriu, era impossível ficar indiferente àquele sorriso ou àquele olhar. Não que ela fosse uma mãe coruja, mas seu filho era perfeito. Inteligente, bem educado, carinhoso, gentil, generoso e lindo. Nunca se cansava de olhar para ele.

- Alice está te aguardando ao telefone.

- Certo. To indo. Mãe... Eu vou arrumar toda esta bagunça, viu? - falou Jared enquanto passava por Sharon e lhe dava um breve beijo.

- Oi Alice, o que você manda?

_- Jay, você não vai acreditar no que eu acabei de ouvir no rádio!_

- O que foi, estourou a terceira guerra mundial?

_- Não seu bobo. É uma ótima notícia..._

- As aulas foram suspensas e só voltaremos à faculdade no próximo ano?

- _Melhor..._

- Ah! Desisto Alice, o que pode ser melhor que isso?

_- O que você acha de passar um mês ao lado de sua banda de rock preferida? E ainda, junto com seu melhor amigo? E quando eu digo ao lado, eu quero dizer, o tempo todo. Tipo: dormir no mesmo lugar que eles, tomar café, almoçar e jantar junto com eles, ir aos ensaios e shows, festas e seja o que mais for que eles fizerem._

- Alicia, você bateu a cabeça? – perguntou Jared chamando-a pelo nome de batismo e não por Alice, como a amiga preferia - Ta com febre? Como isso seria possível?

- _É isso que eu to tentando te dizer, ouvi no rádio! Eles acabaram de lançar a promoção "Passe um mês com seu ídolo". Você só precisa se inscrever, escolher um dos integrantes da banda e mandar uma frase para a rádio Rock 3, dizendo por que merece passar um mês com seu ídolo, se ninguém mandar uma frase igual ou parecida com a sua, você ganha a viagem com tudo pago pra você e pro seu acompanhante... Ou pra sua acompanhante, que no seu caso serei eu, claro._ – Jared riu e Alice o acompanhou na risada.

- E posso saber o que você ainda está fazendo em casa ao invés de estar aqui me ajudando a escrever a frase? – Ele perguntou risonho.

_- To indo... _– E a ligação foi cortada.

**#J2#**

- Droga David, você está nos dizendo que teremos que passar um mês com uma daquelas fãs histéricas que desmaiam com um simples olhar de Jensen Ackles? – perguntou Steve Carlson, o baterista da banda.

- Pode ser um fã também, a promoção não é restrita às garotas. Ora vamos pessoal, em troca teremos uma excelente divulgação da nova turnê. – completou David, que na última meia hora tentava convencer os quatro integrantes da banda das vantagens que teriam ao aceitar participar da promoção "Passe um mês com seu ídolo". Até o momento, três deles já tinham se manifestado contra a idéia.

- O que você acha Jen? – perguntou o baixista, Christian Kane.

- Talvez David tenha razão. Talvez seja bom para a turnê. – Jensen respondeu apoiando o empresário. Não que ele realmente gostasse da idéia, mas sabia que tudo o que David fazia era para o bem da banda e não podia deixá-lo sozinho nessa, uma vez que nenhum dos outros companheiros aceitara a promoção de bom grado.

- É mesmo Jensen Ross Ackles que está dizendo isso? Justo você que tem verdadeira aversão por fãs. – perguntou Misha Collins, o último dos integrantes da Banda Freedom.

- Não tenho aversão nenhuma Misha, só não consigo entender tanta histeria por nossa causa. Somos pessoas comuns.

- Você pode ser uma pessoa comum, mas eu não, eu sou um astro! – continuou Misha rindo dele próprio.

Jensen riu; nenhum dos amigos se sentia muito confortável com toda a atenção que recebiam. Não que não gostassem de ser famosos ou que não gostassem de ter fãs. O problema era a imprensa e certo tipo de fã que parecia não respeitar nenhum limite. E então, de certa forma, elas lhe davam um pouco de medo.

- Obrigado pelo apoio Jen. – David estava realmente grato por Jensen o ter apoiado no lance da promoção, principalmente porque todos sabiam que a grande estrela da banda era mesmo Jensen Ackles. Era por ele que todos os fãs, garotas e garotos suspiravam. Sim, Jensen tinha um número relativamente grande de fãs do sexo masculino, o que resultava em diversas brincadeiras por parte dos outros integrantes da banda. Mas a verdade mesmo é que Jensen Ross Ackles era o sonho de consumo de 9 entre dez fãs do grupo.

**# J2 #**

- Alice, você tem alguma duvida de que a maioria das fãs de Freedom vão mandar frases iguais e/ou parecidas com essa? – O moreno perguntou para a menina de cabelos negros.

-... É verdade, isso ficou muito "fã-histericamente-louca" e eu não sou assim! – Alice disse depois de ler e reler a frase. – Além disso, eles não escolheriam a garota que criou essa frase nem a pau! – Ela riu.

Era verdade, ela não era uma fã histérica como a maioria. Alice era aquele tipo de fã que, se reconhecesse algum ídolo na rua, abordaria calmamente e pediria somente um autógrafo, um abraço e, talvez, até uma foto. E não do tipo que sairia correndo atrás do cara e gritando "AHH, É O FULANO DE TAL! DÁ-ME UM AUTÓGRAFOO! EU TE AMO!". Não, nunca.

- Ah, já sei! – Ela exclamou, e Jared olhou-a com curiosidade. – É uma coisa que eu quero, de verdade. – E sorriu.

- E o que é mulher? – Ele se aproximou de Alice ainda a olhando com curiosidade. Então ela voltou-se para a folha, escreveu e depois mostrou para o moreno.

- Se não escolherem a sua frase vão escolher a minha, ou o contrário... De qualquer jeito nós temos um pouco mais chances de ir, já que eu tenho certeza de que essas fãs são egoístas. Porque só leva acompanhante quem quiser. – Ela cruzou os braços. – E você? Já escreveu a sua frase?

- Ainda não, não tenho idéia do que escrever. – Jared respondeu coçando a nuca.

- Você nunca teve dificuldade em escrever nada; lembra quando você andava com aquele seu diário pra cima e pra baixo, escrevendo tudo o que lhe acontecia? - Alice perguntou sorrindo da lembrança.

- Isto foi há muito tempo atrás Alice e criar uma frase para um promoção é algo totalmente diferente. E afinal, você não veio aqui para me ajudar? - Jared fingiu estar indignado, mas na verdade queria mesmo é mudar de assunto. O que Alice não sabia, e este era o único segredo que tinha para com ela, é que ele ainda mantinha um diário.

- Ah, escreve qualquer coisa! Você é engraçado, criativo e inteligente. Tenho certeza de que qualquer frase que vier de você vai ser única.

- Cuidado que se você me elogiar de novo eu gamo, hein! – Ele disse brincando e Alice riu.

- Você sempre fala isso, mas ainda não me pediu em casamento. Era pra você já estar gamado em mim há séculos. – Ela riu e depois mostrou a língua de uma forma brincalhona.

-... E com isso você me deu uma idéia! – Ele exclamou do nada, dando um leve susto na garota.

- Sério? Que bizarro. – Ela disse, enquanto olhava Jared escrever.

Quando o moreno terminou de escrever a frase, mostrou para a amiga. Ela leu, franziu o cenho e encarou Jared por alguns segundos pra depois explodir em gargalhadas e Jared a acompanhou na risada, já que ele ria com facilidade. E depois de minutos a fio rindo, Alice finalmente conseguiu se controlar um pouco.

- Cara, não acredito que você escreveu isso! – Ela riu mais um pouco. – Com certeza essa vai ser a única frase assim, e por isso vai ser a escolhida! Iremos passar um mês com a Freedom! – Ela disse levantando as mãos e comemorando.

- E como você tem tanta certeza disso? – Ele perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo uma cara engraçada.

- Porque não existe mais ninguém no mundo igual ou parecido com você, e por isso sua frase vai ser a única que vai fazer os integrantes da Freedom, ou seja-lá-quem-for que vai escolher as frases, ficar com a barriga doendo de tanto rir. – Quando Jared ia falar algo, eles ouviram batidas na porta e logo depois Sharon estava entrando no quarto.

- Queridos o café está... Na mesa. – Sharon parou na porta do quarto de seu filho, fazendo aquela famosa pose de mãe impaciente com as mãos na cintura. – Um furacão passou por aqui?

O quarto estava mais bagunçado que antes. Havia ainda mais papéis espalhados pelo chão, a maioria eram bolinhas de papéis amassados, capas de CDs e DVDs de algumas bandas de rock também estavam jogados por ali, a cama meio-bagunçada – já que Alice estava deitada de qualquer jeito nela –, o controle do vídeo-game guardado de qualquer jeito, enfim, uma zona.

- Opa, café! Boa sorte Jay. – Alice riu e depois saltou da cama e correu pra cozinha, passando direto por Sharon.

- Mãe, depois eu arrumo essa bagunça, okay? Vem vamos tomar café. – Ele levantou-se do chão e sorriu para sua mãe abraçando-a em seguida.

- Ah, Jared. Eu sempre caio nesse seu truque do sorriso! – Ela falou brincando e retribuiu o abraço do filho.

- Mas não é um truque! Eu vou arrumar o quarto mais tarde.

- Eu sei que você vai arrumar o quarto depois, querido. Eu só estava brincando.

- Certo, vamos tomar café. – Ele sorriu mais uma vez e foi para a cozinha junto de Sharon.

**# J2 #**

- Por que foi mesmo que tivemos que acordar de madrugada, David? – perguntou Jensen mal humorado. Eram nove horas da manhã, o que para ele e para os outros integrantes da Freedom era o mesmo que madrugada, uma vez que todos dormiam muito tarde por causa dos shows que faziam. Nenhum dos seus amigos, porém, detestava tanto levantar cedo como ele.

- Para poderem ajudar na escolha da frase. – respondeu David pacientemente. – Vocês sabem que hoje é o dia do sorteio. O pessoal da emissora e da gravadora já eliminou a maior parte das frases enviadas por serem repetidas ou parecidas. Mas ainda restam cem para serem conferidas. Destas cem frases vocês irão escolher a vencedora.

- Eu tenho uma dúvida Dave – falou Chris já descendo do carro e caminhando para a Radio Rock 3. – Sei que esta fã que escolhermos irá conviver conosco durante um mês, dormindo nos mesmos hotéis, almoçando nos mesmos restaurantes e nos seguindo seja onde for que estivermos. Mas exatamente neste mês, temos uma semana de agenda livre, e costumamos ir para nossas próprias casas, viver nossas vidinhas comuns. O que essa fã fará durante este tempo?

- Bem, isso foi mesmo um erro de programação. Não era para bater com esta folga de vocês, mas... As frases são dirigidas a um integrante específico. E neste caso, a fã ou o fã que ganhar irá acompanhar este integrante durante a folga.

- E com isto você quer dizer que Jensen vai passar uma semana inteira, sozinho a mercê de uma de suas fãs enlouquecidas, sem nenhum de nós para salvá-lo? - Perguntou Misha rindo do amigo.

- Isto não tem graça Misha. Dave, me diz que você está brincando. – perguntou Jensen com a expressão de quem queria fugir dali.

- Não Jen, não estou. Estas são as regras da promoção. Vocês assinaram, concordaram com ela.

- Não li as letras miúdas. – respondeu ainda mais mal humorado que antes. – Mas eu não entendo por que todos presumem que serei eu o escolhido pela fã. Nós somos quatro, a frase original pode muito bem ser dirigida a um de vocês.

- Sim, mas de cada cem cartas, aposto o que você quiser que noventa e nove serão para você brother. – falou Steve displicentemente.

- O que significa que a chance de escolherem uma frase para mim é mínima. Pensem bem, quem escrever para qualquer um de vocês terá muito mais chances de mandar uma frase original. - falou Jensen agora feliz com o súbito pensamento que tivera.

- Acho que Jen tem razão. – concordou Misha.

- Seja como for garotos – cortou David já impaciente com a demora. – vamos entrar, o pessoal está a nossa espera.

**# J2 #**

Por mais que nenhum deles estivesse muito confortável com a idéia de escolher uma frase de alguém que seria uma espécie de sombra do grupo durante um mês, os garotos não podiam negar que estavam se divertindo lendo as frases enviadas. Havia de tudo, desde histéricas declarações de amor, até ameaças de suicídio, caso não fossem escolhidas.

- Ei Misha, escute esta – disse Jensen com uma das frases na mão. – _"Gostaria de ser aprendiz de guitarrista do Misha Collins, já que eu o adoro e acho que ele é o guitarrista mais foda. - Alicia Katsu."_

- Cara eu não acredito! A garota é minha fã e quer ser minha pupila? – Misha parecia surpreso e encantado ao mesmo tempo. – Temos que escolher esta!

- Por mim está ótimo. – respondeu Jensen genuinamente feliz pelo amigo.

- Ei, pessoal, ainda temos algumas frases pra conferir.

- Ah! Dave, ninguém mais vai escrever nada parecido. – reclamou Jensen

- Neste caso, será esta a frase escolhida e Misha ganhará uma pupila, mas não podemos declarar nada antes de lermos todas as outras.

**# J2 #**

Os meninos da Freedom passaram os próximos quarenta minutos lendo, separando e descartando frases. Como todos haviam imaginado a maioria delas era mesmo dirigida a Jensen Ackles, mas havia também frases para os outros integrantes, mas até o momento apenas a que fora enviada para Misha ainda não tinha concorrente.

- Mas que droga! – exclamou Misha repentinamente.

- O que foi, cara? – perguntou Chris que se assustara com o grito do amigo.

- Um garoto enviou uma frase quase idêntica a da tal Alicia. Argh, maldito seja esse garoto! – Ele disse fazendo uma careta de raiva, mas logo depois ficou com um semblante triste. – Eu perdi uma pupila... E se ela fosse bonita? – Era impressão dos meninos da Freedom ou Misha estava fazendo um beicinho?

- Cara, você tem namorada... – Steve arriscou comentar.

- E daí? Ela seria minha pupila e eu teria muito orgulho dela, a trataria como uma filha e tudo mais... E ela me acha foda, deve tocar guitarra e foi a única menina que me mencionou nas cartas até agora! – E nesse momento todos acharam que Misha se debulharia em lágrimas a qualquer segundo.

- Calma Misha, não precisa ficar deprimido assim... – David disse tentando acalmar o moreno que murmurou um "Ainda mato aquele infeliz".

Quando finalmente conseguiu acalmar Misha, David olhou para Jensen que corara ao ler uma das frases enviadas.

- O que foi Jen? – perguntou curioso. – O que esta fã diz?

- Não é uma fã, é um fã. – respondeu ele, corando ainda mais.

- Deixa ver – disse Steve, tirando o papel das mãos de Jensen e lendo a frase em voz alta. : _"Eu mereço passar um mês com meu ídolo Jensen Ackles, o integrante mais lindo e gostoso da banda, para lhe dar a oportunidade de me conhecer, se apaixonar por mim e perceber que eu sou o homem certo para passar com ele o resto de sua vida; na ilha da fantasia, é claro."_

Quando Steve terminou de ler, David, Chris e Misha olharam para Jensen e caíram na gargalhada, o que deixou o loiro ainda mais vermelho.

- Acabaram? – perguntou Jensen irritado com os amigos. – Será que agora você poderia ler também o P.S, que estava no fim da frase, Steve?

- Oh! Isso? Claro, ele diz: _"Ah, não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando. Não sou homossexual, foi só falta de criatividade mesmo."_

- Se isso foi falta de criatividade mesmo, então não quero nem ver algo que ele tenha feito com criatividade. – Misha disse e Chris e Steve concordaram.

- Bem rapazes, parece que temos enfim uma frase original, e quem diria, no meio de tantas mulheres, a frase escolhida foi justamente a de um homem. Qual é o nome do felizardo, Steve? - perguntou David.

- Jared Tristan Padalecki.

* * *

N/A Ivys: Esta fic é um pouco diferente das outras que escrevi, porque é mais leve, sem tantos dramas; mas isto se deve principalmente à minha "sobrinha" e parceira PsychO e os créditos pela idéia central da fic são todos dela. Quem a conhece sabe que ela é meio maluquinha, rsrs, totalmente descontraída e de bem com a vida, então só posso dizer que esta parceria para mim está sendo uma ótima experiência. Espero que vocês gostem de ler, tanto quanto nós gostamos de escrever. E claro, não posso deixar de dizer que reviews são essenciais para sabermos se estão gostando ou não... E também para nos deixar felizes.

Beijos,

Ivys.

N/A PsychO: Pois é, como a tia Ivys disse essa fic será leve; sem muitos dramas, já que eu não gosto muito... E ela também não. Então se você estava querendo chorar pode esquecer, porque aqui não vai ter isso... Eu acho. Enfim, nem sempre parcerias dão certo assim e acho que muitos devem saber disso. Reviews são o elixir da vida(?) dos autores, deixe uma e você nos fará feliz, e com isso escreveremos mais e viveremos por mais tempo. -Q

E como a tia Ivys disse: "elas são essenciais para sabermos se estão gostando ou não". E eu quero loucamente saber se vocês gostaram ou não. G_G'

Kissus & see ya,

PsychO.


End file.
